


Give Me a Sign

by Heart_and_Music



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: American Sign Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Danger, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Unresolved Emotional Tension, warnings for Campbell: misogyny/homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_and_Music/pseuds/Heart_and_Music
Summary: Grizz just wanted to give his report and then go back out to the sanctity of the woods. Instead, he returns to find home in turmoil. Becca is sick, Eden is sick, Sam is freaking out, and the divide between them is still a chasm. A high-risk raid for Becca and Eden’s sake forces Grizz to take Sam’s place.





	Give Me a Sign

Allie’s arrest brought chaos in short order. Everyone saw right through Lexie’s tenuous grip on strong leadership and all safeguards fell. 

Within the first week, the sound of breaking glass was normalized. Looting threw the carefully established bartering system straight down the drain. Public property became private property and no one had access to established communal resources without Campbell’s permission. 

Martial law became the new order with Campbell pulling all of the strings.The Guard’s ranks swelled and produced a new faction called the Vanguard, the armed force patrolling the streets. Their leashes were long and their fuses were short, and god help you if they caught you. 

Thanks to them, Grizz was huddled behind the workshop desk in the floral department of the supermarket, calculating exactly how fast he could get in and out of the pharmacy without being seen.

Four guards patrolled the grocery store, thugs that Grizz had no connections with. If they caught him, he’d certainly be killed.

All of this because Becca was sick, therefore Eden was sick, and Sam...

He couldn’t help but let out a small sigh as he thought about Sam. 

He had practically collided with him as he walked through the front door to Sam’s house to drop off a supply list for Mickey.

“Oh, fuck, sorry,” Sam said, nervously, attempting to maneuver himself around Grizz and out onto the porch. 

“Hey,” Grizz said, holding up an arm to stop him, “where are you going? It’s curfew in five minutes. We have to go inside.”

“I’m going to the grocery store. Move.” Sam firmly pushed his arm out of the way and took off down the front steps.

Alarmed, Grizz followed.

“Hey, what do you need?” he asked, edging in front of him, stopping them short. “You need food or something?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam said, attempting to moving around him again. “You have a supply run to go on.”

Grizz held him in place. “Yeah, later. But look, what do you need?” Sam struggled in his grip, looking more frantic by the second. “It’s not worth breaking curfew to-” 

Sam let out a strangled sound before wrenching Grizz’s hands away from him.

“Dude-”

“The baby is sick.”

The way Sam said it made Grizz’s stomach drop.

“Becca, too.” Sam said, tears rolling down his face. “I’ve been up all night with them and nothing we have is working.”

Sam roughly wiped his face. “I’m so fucking scared. The pharmacy has to have something, anything. I’ve gotta go-”

Catching Sam by the arm and jerking him back as he tried to push past, Grizz stared at him in disbelief.

“And what are you going to do, huh?” he asked, “Sneak into the pharmacy? That’s suicide.”

Sam rolled his eyes and struggled to pull himself free. “What would you do? Take them to the hospital?”

“Maybe? Maybe Campbell will-“

“Help?” Sam interrupted. “Wouldn’t count on it. Wouldn’t trust it, either.”

“Yeah, but -”

“I’m deaf, how the fuck are you the one not hearing me?” 

Grizz shrank at that, ashamed. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sam.

“You were there when I told everyone about Campbell.”

Grizz nodded, still fixating on the patch of flowers by the lamp post.

“I was sure that you heard me.”

“I did hear you,” he signed, lamely, feeling completely embarrassed.

“I saw you cry.”

Grizz finally looked up at Sam, lips set in a firm line. “Yeah. I did. So what?”

Sam sighed, taking a step closer.

“I thought,” it was Sam’s turn to not meet his gaze, “that it meant that you really knew. That you understood-“

“I did!” Grizz said, casting his hands about, “You have no idea how much I talked to Allie about this. I told her that letting him live would be a mistake-“

“Doesn’t matter now,” Sam interrupted. “She made her choice and now I’m making mine. The longer we talk, the more Becca and Eden suffer. I have to go.”

Sam made a turn for the door, but Grizz caught him by the shoulders.

“Don’t-“

“Let me do it.”

Sam stared at him, bewildered.

“What?”

“If you go and you get caught, Campbell will kill you, and that’s if you’re lucky.”

Sam brushed it off. “Probably.”

Grizz went slack-jawed, struggling to form words. “Dude, how do you not care about this?”

Sam shrugged, his expression resolute. “Campbell doesn’t scare me.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Grizz shot back, incredulously . 

“I grew up with Campbell, remember? He hasn’t killed me yet.”

“That’s it? That’s your fail-safe?” Grizz yelled.

“Losing them is way scarier than anything he could do to me.” Sam countered. 

“And how do you think they’d feel if the lost you?” Grizz demanded, catching Sam once again as he moved past.

Looking him squarely in the face, desperate to get him to listen, he begged. “What if I lost you?”

Sam stalled. Grizz scrubbed a hand over his eyes, embarrassed, and hurried to move the conversation forward. 

“Really though, let’s be six-hundred percent real right now. If you go in there, alone, how are you going to protect yourself?”

Sam shrugged, again.

“So, let me get this straight-“

“We’re not, so, what’s the point?”

Grizz groaned and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “We are having an honest-to-God chat about life and death here, you are not allowed to make jokes-”

“Sorry,” Sam signed. “Deathbed humor.”

Grizz sighed and relaxed his grip on Sam’s shoulders, leaning his forehead against his for just one moment before pulling back so Sam could see.

“That’s exactly what I mean. Sam, this would be a suicide mission for you.”

“I know.”

“If they hear you but you can’t hear them-“

Sam pulled away. “Stop treating me like I’m stupid! I know what you’re saying, okay?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Grizz groaned, running a hand through his hair and taking a step back. “I just-”

“You think I didn’t stay up for most of the night thinking about this while I held Eden just to make sure I could still feel her breathing?”

Grizz couldn’t respond to that, so he motioned for Sam to continue.

“Campbell has Gordie and Kelly hostage at the hospital. The library is off limits, and even so, all of the medical section got carted off to the hospital.” He sighed, defeated. “Doesn’t matter, even if I could research what’s wrong, I’d still be shooting in the dark.”

“So your best bet is to raid the pharmacy and just grab the tamiflu and the baby Tylenol and hope for the best?”

“It’s that or sit and do nothing and I can’t do that.”

As he made to push past Grizz, he held his hand up to stop him, looking resolute.

“You’re no use to them dead. I’ll go.”

Sam paused and then shook his head. “No way, this isn’t your responsibility.”

“Maybe not, but it’s the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that _you_ have to do it.”

“Who else could go?” Grizz asked, frustratedly, “I’m the only one here right now and if one of us has to go, it’s going to be me.”

“You’re way more important than me. If you go, we’re fucked.”

Grizz sighed, chuckling and shaking his head.

“We’re fucked anyway, man. At least, this way, Becca and Eden stand a chance.”

“What about me?” Sam rounded on him, “What chance do I have if I lose you?”

Grizz’s breath caught in his chest. Sam always managed to catch him off-guard.

“You’ll be okay…” he trailed off, lamely, not having the heart to say what he really felt.

Sam shook his head and took a purposeful step into Grizz’s space.

“I will not be okay.”

Grizz’s heart seized and he found himself unable to look at Sam. There were so many things he wanted to do, to say, and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stand there and pray for Sam to make the first move.

“Did you not hear me when I pulled you aside before you left?” Sam asked.

Grizz couldn’t answer him, opting to look at the streetlamp instead. 

Sam stepped closer, trying to find a way into Grizz’s line of vision.

Unable to meet his gaze, he acquiesced, backing down, but staying close.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Sam said, eventually, eyes welling. “You need to come back.”

“Yeah,” Grizz replied, gruffly. He squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to tamp down on the tears welling up against his will. ”Yeah. I will.”

Sam reached for him on instinct before pulling himself back. All he wanted to do was reach out and hold him, even if it was just for a moment. 

He felt selfish; that simple gesture would only make him feel better. How would Grizz feel? He was the one walking into uncertain death...would an embrace help him or hurt him as he left? 

Sam fiddled with the cuff of his jacket, looking at the ground. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Grizz’s breath caught in his throat. He reached for Sam and pulled him into a kiss.

This felt like goodbye.

Grizz felt sick, a metallic taste filling his mouth. He clung to Sam trying to chase the bitterness with sweetness.

They pulled apart, foreheads resting together one last time, before Grizz grabbed his beanie and ducked out into the darkness.

A crash from the aisle nearby jerked him out of his reverie and reminded him that he was a sitting duck if he didn’t get out soon.

He heard the guards bro-ing out about all of their new privileges as they raided the snacks aisle nearby.

Hoping the junk food would be enough to keep them busy and that the surveillance camera monitor was either too busy getting high, or that he wouldn’t be picked up by the cameras, he ducked around the desk and took refuge behind the cutout of the pharmacist before analyzing the lock on the cage.

Pulling out his lock-picking kit--and oh how everyone had raised eyebrows at him when he’d let slip that he had one--he set to work on the door.

Sweating, he paused every time he heard an audible click or rattle, praying desperately that whatever was happening two aisles away would be enough of a distraction to let him open this door in peace.

He bit back a curse as his pick got stuck, wedged between two pins. Pulling as hard as he dared, he heard the pins click but also heard the cage rattle.

The ambient noise died down. 

“What was that?” 

“Dunno.”

“Should we do another sweep?”

“Spread out!”

“Tommy, take aisles one to five. Mark, aisles six to ten. Alan, take the perimeter. I’m going out front.”

Sounds of affirmation echoed through the store. 

Grizz shrank flush against the wall, not even daring to breathe. 

He heard footsteps rapidly approaching the pharmacy station.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the inevitable. 

The air conditioning suddenly kicked back into life, making a similar rattling sound.

The footsteps stopped.

“Yo, was that-”

“I think it was…”

“Max? Call it off or keep going?” 

There was a long pause before he heard a voice call, “Come back. It’s probably nothing, but I’m going to do a sweep out front though and check in with Stan.”

The footsteps receded and Grizz felt nauseous as the relief hit him like a tidal wave. 

Setting back to work at the lock, fingers fumbling, he kept up an internal monologue of swears, willing the damn thing to open so he could get out of here. 

It could have been five minutes or six years when, finally, there was an audible clank and the lock opened.

Thanking every power that he could think of off the top of his head, he quickly opened and shut the cage door as quietly as he could, re-engaging the lock loosely, before crawling around on the ground, checking every label below the countertop.

Finding various antibiotics, he set about looking for something that would be safe for Eden to take.

His body went cold when he realized, rather stupidly, that all the over the counter stuff was predictably not behind the counter. 

Cursing up a storm and running a hand through his hair, he braced himself and did his best to peer over the counter without being seen.

The shelves were empty. Grizz sank in relief, but immediately swelled with panic--where else could it be? 

Looking around he saw nothing but shelves. He crawled around the corner and saw an “Employees Only” door.

Racing as fast as he could on all fours, he reached for the handle, hoping against hope it would be unlocked.

To his surprise, and immediate suspicion, the door was open. Scrambling in and shutting it behind him, he stood up at last and quickly stretched, flicking on the light switch to reveal the medical storeroom.

He poured over boxes and labels, desperate to find anything with “baby” on the box. After a very thorough search, at long last, the infant shelf materialized and Grizz nearly sagged to the floor with relief.

Grabbing two of everything he could reasonably carry, plus two huge bottles of Pedialyte, and some various cough/cold/flu supplies, he stuffed his bag and made his way back to the storeroom door.

Listening carefully for the guards, he quickly opened and closed the door once more, crawling back to the door of the cage, and taking cover behind the counter for one last check and survey.

It was very quiet.

 _Way too quiet,_ Grizz thought, anxiously.

He could feel his heartbeat race faster and faster as he strained his ears for any signs of people around.

Minutes dragged by without a single sound. 

_This is so fucked,_ Grizz thought. _There’s no way I’m getting out of here without getting caught._

Steeling himself, he opened and closed the cage, locked it once again, and darted back to the floral department.

There were two exits close by. The stock room and the loading docks, and the emergency exit in the floral department office right next to him.

There was no way that exit wasn’t alarmed. It would have to be the docks.

He crawled out onto the floor and shuffled along the edge of the display shelves towards the stockroom.

Making it to the door must have shaved ten years off of Grizz’s life. His heart was in his throat by the time he made it through the door and sank beside the entryway, breathing heavily.

The bay was eerily silent, and the buzz of the lights seemed louder than a fire alarm, ringing in Grizz’s ears.

Edging around the perimeter, fearing for every footstep, he made for the exit with his mind racing.

He could die in ten steps.

He could get out of here and ask Sam to move in with him at the farm when it was finished.

He could die in front of Sam, and his screaming face would be the last thing he’d ever see.

He’d tell Sam he loved him if he got back alive.

He’d die without ever seeing Sam again.

He’d still pull Sam up from a chair and dance with him if they were eighty. Even when those blue eyes were cloudy, Grizz knew they’d still shine bright.

He reached the door. Panting heavily, feeling like he was going to be sick, he slowly turned the handle.

The door swung open and he stepped outside into the cool night air. Darting out of the ring of the floodlight, he pressed himself flat against the building, praying he blended into the shadows.

Edging carefully around the building back towards Sam’s house, he ran for it.

He didn’t make it far. He knew he was dead when he heard the gravel crunch behind him.

A searing pain shot through his arm as a bullet grazed him. Grunting and stumbling, he scrambled on, knowing he had to get as far as he could if he had a chance. He didn’t want to die today, goddammit. Not today.

Another bullet whistled past him and hit a nearby truck, two more broke glass and popped the tires of another. So far he was lucky they weren’t good shots, but there weren’t many places to hide and he couldn’t really run to a house without causing trouble.

He ducked behind a smaller truck, crawling under and hoping the clearance was low enough to cover him.

Footsteps raced past him and around, voices shouting insults and swears as they lost their target.

The lot quieted down as the voices receded to the storeroom.

Grizz waited until he could be sure that the coast was as clear as it was going to get before rolling out from under the truck. Pulse racing in his ears, he turned to make a break for the backroad. 

He made it two steps before the devil himself stepped in front of him with a loaded gun.

“Campbell,” Grizz breathed, shakily, raising his hands in surrender. 

“Grizz,” Campbell said gleefully. “You’re out late. It’s past curfew.”

“Campbell,” he said, willing his voice to go above a strained whisper. “Campbell, please.”

“You think you can just waltz in and take something and I wouldn’t fucking see it?” Campbell asked, smugly, eyes shining with malice.

Grizz didn’t answer. Campbell leered at him before punching him in the face. 

“You know those cameras work, right? Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?”

Grizz still didn’t answer, reeling from the hit, covering his right eye. 

“Sure, Stan didn’t take his job seriously enough, a mistake he won’t be making again,” Campbell said, moving closer, circling him like a shark, “but at least he saw through the haze of whatever he was smoking just long enough to see the pharmacy cage open and close.”

Grizz felt his blood run cold. Campbell came to a stop right in front of him, pressing the gun muzzle under Grizz’s chin. He raised him back up to a standing position, cold eyes locked into his own. “Guess you’re not so smart after all.”

Campbell slowly slid his finger down the take off the safety, enjoying every second that he could feel Grizz’s anxiety rising. Feeling the gun cock sharply, Grizz braced himself and squeezed his eyes shut, his mind racing with messages for his loved ones.

_Sam, I’m so sorry-_

“Campbell!”

Heavy footsteps drew close.

“Luke?” Grizz croaked, thoroughly unnerved.

“Shut the fuck up,” Campbell spat at him, refusing to acknowledge the newcomers.

Luke and the rest of the Guard rolled up.

“What are you doing with Grizz?” Clark asked, hesitantly.

“This shit raided the pharmacy. Thought he could take without asking. I was about to set him straight.”

“What’d he lift?” Jason asked, suspiciously.

Campbell shrugged, gaze unmoving, “Don’t know, don’t care. He’ll die over whatever he took.”

“That’s bullshit, dude,” Jason shot back. “If you kill him over Tylenol, you’re going to get lynched.”

Campbell growled and finally looked away. Grizz felt lightheaded with relief. 

Campbell strolled over to Jason, pointing the gun at him. “You wanna go first?”

“Campbell, you can’t kill him,” Clark said, floundering a little.

“You kill Jason and we’re down an elite. We need him,” Luke jumped in. 

Campbell rolled his eyes, lowering the gun. “Fine,” he spat, “you’re in charge of training up the new recruits, Luke. They better be ready to be elite by the next rotation.”

Sidling back over to Grizz, he shoved the gun back in his face. “Got a reason he should live, too?”

Clark approached cautiously, putting his hands up to Campbell before opening Grizz’s backpack.

Rifling through and examining the contents, he scoffed, tossing a packet of baby aspirin over to Luke.

“It’s all baby shit, dude.”

Luke locked eyes with Grizz. “Is the baby sick?”

Grizz nodded stiffly. “Becca, too.”

“And you didn’t take them to the hospital?” Campbell asked, innocently.

Grizz scrambled frantically to control his face. The nervous tightening of his lips gave him away.

“Why you, though?” Campbell wondered, peering at him curiously, casually fiddling with the safety. “You knew the risks…why bother?”

Grizz remained resolutely silent, each click made his heart beat faster.

“Answer me,” Campbell demanded, fully re-engaging the gun.

“Someone had to,” Grizz stammered.

“And that someone had to be you? You trying to be a hero or something?” he asked, laughing. 

Grizz shook his head quickly. 

Immediately he knew that was the wrong answer.

Campbell scrutinized him for far longer than was socially appropriate. Grizz now understood what it felt like to be a lab specimen underneath a microscope and he really did not like it.

“You’re soft on someone…” he murmured, incredulously, edging up into Grizz’s personal space.

“No,” Grizz whispered, willing himself to be convincing. 

“Well, it can’t be my brother, he’s a fa-”

“Dude. It’s 2019, you can’t say that.” Clark interjected.

Without breaking from Grizz, Campbell pointed the gun in Clark’s general direction.

“No one cares, shut the fuck up.”

Clark raised his hands in surrender.

“As I was saying, my brother’s a -“

Grizz tuned out immediately, refusing to hear that ugly word, looking away from that horrible gaze.

“So it’s Becca, then,” Campbell said, cocking his head to the side, leering. “Who knew you had a fetish for mamas, Grizz.”

Grizz felt wildly uncomfortable; Campbell had him perfectly pinned. No matter what he said, or didn’t say, Campbell would have a new target and it would be all Grizz’s fault.

“What is it?” he asked, peering at him. “Can’t be the face…nothing special… Now those tits on the other hand...”

Campbell’s complete disregard for personhood made Grizz want to vomit. He tried desperately to tune Campbell out as he took pleasure in spewing lewd things about Becca. 

“Shame that my brother got there first, never thought he’d have it in him.” Campbell said, mildly, as Grizz’s anxiety shot through the roof.

Sensing his discomfort, Campbell’s grin spread.

“Is that what gets you going? The thought of him fucking her?”

Grizz shuddered involuntarily and Campbell had his prize. 

Angry, disgusted, ashamed, and afraid, Grizz could barely concentrate on keeping still and quiet. This whole situation was getting out of hand. 

Getting his thoughts together just enough to retaliate, Grizz took a deep, shaky breath and sputtered out, “That’s enough.”

Campbell paused, a horrifying grin spreading across his face as if Grizz had given him a Christmas present. 

“I would’ve helped them,” Campbell simpered, circling behind him and breaking their contact, which left Grizz weak in the knees with relief, before he came to a stop, “but since you took matters into your own hands, I guess I’ve got to make you an example.”

He winced as the cold gun muzzle was jammed into the back of his head.

Shivering, Grizz remained still, desperate for this to just end.

“Look at him, shaking like a leaf-“ 

“Dude,” Clark muttered.

“Look, man, if you kill him we’re going to have a huge problem.” Jason’s voice cut through the rushing sound in Grizz’s ears.

“Is that so?” Campbell asked, peering from behind Grizz.

“Campbell, he’s our only Eagle Scout. He’s literally the only one with the wilderness skills we need to make that farm,” Luke said, taking a step forward. “We lose him, we starve for sure, and way sooner than we’d like.”

Grizz could have kissed the ground at Luke’s feet. This might work.

“Look, you don’t want to kill him, we need him.”

Clark stepped forward to back him up.

“Yeah, dude. And if you kill him, and Becca and Eden die, there’s no recovering from that shit.”

Grizz had never wanted to hug all of his old friends so much in his entire life.

Campbell, sensing Grizz’s relief, hit him sharply across the head and kicked him to the ground. 

Crying out and clutching his head, Grizz curled up on the asphalt, blurry stars dancing in front of his eyes.

He gasped as another blow landed on his stomach and another foot shoved into his back. He screamed out in pain as a foot came crushing down onto his outstretched arm.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah, DUDE.”

Several pairs of feet scrambled forward, and the blows ceased.

“Let me go right the fuck now,” Campbell hissed. 

“You fuck him up, dude, and he can’t farm. C’mon. You’re our leader, you can’t ignore this kind of shit. He needs his fucking hands.”

Campbell sighed, and judging by the shuffling of feet, shrugged them off.

“Fine.”

A set of footsteps came towards him. Campbell yanked Grizz up by the front of his hoodie and got right in his face.

“You’re only walking out of here tonight because I let you,” Campbell sneered. “You’ll get what’s coming to you, Grizz.”

Campbell dropped him roughly to the ground and walked away. Clark followed close behind, and Jason straggled along behind him.

“You made the right play,” Jason said quietly, catching up to Campbell.

“Whatever, man,” Campbell said, nonchalantly. “The second that farm can function on its own without him, we gun him down.”

Jason faltered, his hands clenching. Clark noticed him stop, and he turned to face his friend.

Jerking his head meaningfully towards Campbell, he turned back around and followed him back to their house. Wrestling with himself for a moment, Jason breathed shakily and followed suit. 

Luke kept watch as they left. The second that the darkness swallowed them, he dropped beside Grizz and started checking out his injuries.

“You okay, Grizz?”

Grizz’s chuckle was more of a wheeze than anything, but he nodded.

“Shit, that’s a lot of blood there.”

Suddenly, the pain from earlier was back, along with an agonizing pain in his wrist.

Grizz curled in on himself.

“One of the new goons on the Guard. He shot at me and fucking missed. You really need to teach them how to aim.”

Luke grimaced. 

“Sorry, dude. I’m not a great shot, either.”

Grizz waved a hand dismissively.

“You’ve gotta get back to Becca and Eden, can you walk?”

Grizz nodded. “Yeah, but not right this second, dude. Campbell kicked the shit out of me. I think he broke my wrist.”

“Not like you to whine, man.”

Grizz flipped him off before accepting Luke’s outstretched hand.

Luke pulled him to his feet, holding his shoulders and steadying him before looking him in the eye. “You’ve gotta lay low for a while...One misstep-”

“Yeah, I know.”

Luke breathed in shakily, and a long silence stretched between them. He then looked at his feet and said, “This is it, you know.”

Against his wishes, Grizz felt the prick of tears in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he whispered, “I know.”

Luke looked up at him, eyes wet as well. “If you joined the Vanguard-“

“I’d rather die.” 

Luke sighed, sniffling, “Then we’re even. That’s the last time we can help you.”

Grizz nodded, clapping Luke’s shoulder with his good hand. 

“Thanks, Luke,” he ground out, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah, man.”

Grizz gathered up the medicine that had fallen out of his bag and shuffled towards Becca and Sam’s house.

“Be safe, Grizz,” Luke said, quietly. “We fucking need you.”

Grizz turned back to Luke and nodded. “Same to you, too, dude.”

Luke nodded and then took off into the night and Grizz started the shuffle back to Allie’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and bettered by moonlitserenades and my partner. Thank you both for being with me every time I asked for help and encouragement! <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, I'd love feedback!


End file.
